Grilhões de Sangue
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi: Introduzindo a família de Yohji Kudou.
1. Retorno

_**Título**_: Grilhões de Sangue_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, RA_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O passado esconde mágoas que nunca deveriam ser desenterradas. Finalmente Ken conhece a família de seu amante.

* * *

**Grilhões de Sangue  
Kaline Bogard**

**Parte I – Retorno  
Passado abandonado**

O dia estava perfeito.

Nem quente demais, nem com o clima seco demais. Apenas agradavelmente fresco.

Na Koneko no Sumu Ie, Yohji e Omi podavam algumas flores, cortando-lhes os galhinhos secos que poderiam ser prejudiciais. A loja estava vazia, pois era época de provas, logo as colegiais se retiravam cedo pra poder estudar.

Ken fazia umas poucas entregas na motoca cor-de-rosa da floricultura, e Aya fora ao hospital visitar sua irmã.

Haviam tido uma missão especial na noite passada, e a recompensa pelo êxito já fora depositada em suas contas bancarias, com isso Yohji e Ken pretendiam sair para comemorar assim que encerrassem o turno na Koneko.

Omi preferia ficar em casa com Aya, para preparar-lhe aquele jantar caprichado e quem sabe também comemorar de uma maneira mais íntima no quarto de um dos dois...

(Yohji sorrindo) Ei, chibi... quando você faz essa cara é porque planeja algo muito suspeito.

(Omi)... porquê diz isso?

(Yohji) He, he, he... pelo brilho desses olhinhos azuis. Céus, que Kami sama tenha misericórdia do pobre ruivo...

(Omi corando) Yohji! Pára com isso...

(Yohji) Nya... por quê? Adoro pegar no seu pé.

O jovem hacker não respondeu, porém sorriu de leve. Parecia que as coisas finalmente entravam nos eixos. A convivência entre os quatro não poderia estar melhor. Apesar das turbulências enfrentadas no passado, por culpa dos Schwarz e de Reiji Takatori...

Fazia tempo que não se envolviam com nada sobrenatural, nem com alienígenas (pra tristeza do jogador moreno), então apenas deslizaram para uma rotina previsível onde podiam controlar e, de certo modo aceitar, tudo o que acontecia.

(Yohji suspirando) Are are, o dia está realmente bonito hoje. Que desperdício ficar aqui... por que não fechamos a loja mais cedo, Omi? Aya não precisa ficar sabendo disso... seria o nosso segredinho.

(Omi)...

O arqueiro balançou a cabeça de maneira inconformada. Só mesmo aquele playboy pra ter uma idéia suicida dessas. Fechar a floricultura mais cedo sem a permissão do líder da equipe...

(Yohji) Assim eu aproveitava pra pagar a conta do telefone.

(Omi surpreso) Você vai pagar?

(Yohji sorrindo) O Ken deixou o dinheiro.

(Omi) Ah, entendo...

Porém antes que continuassem com a conversa o sininho da porta tocou, indicando que alguém chegava naquele momento.

Era um cliente. Um jovem colegial quase da idade de Omi. Tinha cabelo curto e loiro escuro. Os olhos eram estreitos e espertos, um tanto irônicos, em tom de cinza. As formas eram esguias e alongadas.

(Omi sorrindo) Bem vindo.

Mas o garoto o ignorou e caminhou até Yohji, que o observava de cenho franzido.

(Matsuo) Yo, Kudou. Vejo que está se saindo muito bem nessa... lojinha...

Os olhos cinzentos brilharam de maneira zombeteira, evidentemente debochando da condição do playboy trabalhar como florista.

Porém Yohji não se deu por perdido. Estava mais intrigado com a presença do garoto ali do que com suas colocações depreciativas.

(Yohji) Que raios está fazendo aqui, Matsuo?

(Matsuo suspirando) Me chame de Tanaka san. Não lhe dei intimidade pra me tratar por Matsuo.

(Omi)...

O chibi estava surpreso por aquilo. Quem seria aquele garoto tão grosseiro? Havia certa semelhança entre ele e o ex-detetive. Talvez fossem primos.

(Yohji) Vá a merda. Se apareceu aqui depois de todos esses anos, apenas pra me torrar a paciência pode dar meia volta. Já sabe o caminho da rua.

(Matsuo) Certo. Não vou mais lhe 'torrar a paciência'. Vim apenas um recado. Arf, coube a mim a tarefa de lhe informar que Hiroki faleceu a noite passada.

Ao ouvir aquilo Yohji empalideceu profundamente. Um gosto amargo tomou conta de sua boca, e os olhos verdes se arregalaram de incredulidade.

(Yohji) O... que...? Como?!

(Matsuo) Vou poupá-lo dos detalhes. Deve saber apenas que Hiroki cometeu seppuku.

(Omi)!!

Ambos os Weiss demonstraram espanto parecido ao ouvir a revelação inusitada. Omi queria saber quem poderia ser aquele garoto Matsuo e quem seria aquele suicida Hiroki.

(Yohji) Quem... foi o segundo?

(Matsuo sorrindo) Eu.

(Omi)!!

A revelação abalou Yohji. Por instantes, um brilho estranho embaçou as belas íris de jade. Depois o playboy deixou os ombros caírem de maneira derrotada.

(Yohji) Você?! Não acredito... você teve coragem de assistir a morte de Hiroki?!

Matsuo fez um gesto de indiferença e começou a se afastar em direção a saída.

(Matsuo) Está avisado. Se quiser ir até lá... não que faça diferença.

Achando que já podia indagar alguma coisa, Omi voltou os olhos azuis na direção de Yohji.

(Omi) Quem é Hiroki?

(Yohji) Nosso irmão.

(Omi surpreso) "Nosso"?!

Não entendeu nada. Mas teve resposta quando Matsuo parou de andar e voltou-se furioso na direção do ex-detetive.

(Matsuo) Nosso?! Não seja ridículo. Matsuo Tanaka não tem irmãos. Lembre-se que possuímos apenas metade do mesmo sangue. Somos filhos de pais diferentes, e graças a isso Hiroki e você nunca poderão ser considerados meus irmãos.

(Omi) Vocês três...?

(Matsuo) Temos afinidades por parte de mãe. Hiroki era o mais velho, Yohji é o filho do meio problemático, e eu sou o caçula. Mas graças aos bons deuses não tenho o mesmo pai que eles.

Extremamente ofendido, Matsuo saiu da floricultura pisando duro e sem olhar para trás novamente. Parecia que a simples idéia de ser considerado parente de Yohji e Hiroki era revoltante e intolerável.

(Yohji) Hiroki...

Yohji não tinha a pretensão de se julgar muito íntimo de seu irmão mais velho, muito menos de seu irmão caçula, mas... seria impossível negar que a notícia o abalara além da conta.

Não podia acreditar que Hiroki, o cara mais cheio de vida que conhecia, cometera aquela coisa horrível que era o seppuku, e que Matsuo tivera a coragem de ser o segundo(**1**).

Omi piscou de maneira confusa. O que estava acontecendo parecia tão estranho e deslocado da realidade... lembrava a sensação de um sonho, difícil de ser filtrado pela mente.

(Omi) Yohji... você...

O chibi ia questionar o companheiro mais velho, e indagar se ele estava bem, apesar da palidez dizer o contrário. No entanto, o playboy saiu apressado de trás do balcão e caminhou em direção a porta, tendo a preocupação de conferir se a carteira com os documentos estava em seu bolso.

Simplesmente não podia acreditar que seu irmão mais velho estava morto. Claro que não eram tão íntimos assim, mas... haviam crescido juntos, e convivido bem até os dezesseis anos, quando suas vidas seguiram por rumos diferentes. Fazia muito tempo que não se falavam, não porque tivessem diferenças, mas apenas porque nunca havia tempo.

E pelo jeito não haveria nunca mais...

(Omi preocupado) Ei, Yohji!

Yohji não respondeu.

Abriu a porta de supetão e deu de cara com Ken, que chegava das entregas.

(Ken) Ufa! Finalmente terminei com aquela lista gigantesca. E nem pense em me dizer que tem mais encomendas, viu, Yohji? Yohji...? Que cara é essa?

(Yohji)...

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas e fez a expressão de quem não pretendia perder tempo respondendo a questão do amante. E o moreninho não ficou atrás, endureceu as feições e deixou claro que não sairia da frente da porta enquanto não tivesse uma resposta satisfatória.

Omi acompanhava aquela 'guerra' expressiva com interesse e alívio óbvios. Ken conseguiria cuidar muito bem da situação, não duvidava disso.

(Yohji) Preciso ir. Tive uma notícia desagradável.

(Ken) O que foi?

(Yohji) É assunto pessoal. Vou cuidar disso sozinho.

(Ken irritado) Desde quando você tem 'assuntos pessoais' que esconde de mim? E há mais de um ano você não tem o direito de cuidar de nada sozinho.

(Yohji suspirando) Alguém já te disse que você é muito teimoso e cabeça dura para o próprio bem?

(Ken sorrindo) Sim! E você é o que mais me diz isso...

(Yohji pensativo) Acho que não é bom deixar o chibi sozinho na floricultura. Se fecharmos mais cedo dessa vez Aya não pode reclamar.

(Ken surpreso) Fechar mais cedo?

(Yohji suspirando) Ken, um dos meus irmãos faleceu...

(Ken) Oh!

E aquela exclamação deixava evidente uma gama infinita de sentimentos contraditórios, que iam do mais profundo pesar à curiosidade quase infantil de descobrir mais sobre aquele irmão.

(Yohji) Vamos conversar na cozinha. Preciso ir até minha casa.

(Ken)... sua casa é aqui...

Yohji deu um sorriso triste. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Ken, e apertou de leve, como se seu amante precisasse de consolo e não o contrário.

(Yohji) Foi apenas uma expressão, Ken. Claro que minha casa é aqui, ou onde quer que você esteja, mas... minha mãe deve estar mal, e com esse insensível do Matsuo ao lado dela...

(Ken) Matsuo?

(Yohji) Vamos fechar a Koneko, depois eu te explico tudo.

oOo

Omi terminou de preparar o café e serviu aos amigos.

(Ken suspirando) Então sua mãe ficou viúva e se casou outra vez com esse tal de Satoru Tanaka?

Yohji balançou a cabeça concordando. Segurava a xícara de café entre os dedos alongados, mas parecia ter esquecido de tomá-lo, apenas apertava com alguma força, como se pudesse arrancar o calor da porcelana e enviá-lo para o próprio coração.

(Yohji) Eu era um pivete de uns cinco anos. Não lembro direito das coisas... apenas que foi tudo muito rápido. Menos de duas semanas depois da morte de meu pai, minha mãe casou-se com Tanaka.

(Ken) Rapidinha sua mãe...

(Omi)...

O loirinho corou e imaginou que Yohji fosse dar uma resposta grosseira ao jogador. Mas isso não ocorreu.

(Yohji) É. Hiroki e eu ficamos confusos com tudo aquilo, e Tanaka não facilitou em nada. Ele não admitia ser chamado de 'pai' por nenhum de nós dois.

(Ken) Já vi que é um mal-educado e eu não irei com a cara dele.

(Omi) Ele...

Queria perguntar se aquele tal de Tanaka era violento e batia neles ou coisa do tipo. Só não sabia como perguntar uma coisa dessas. Porém não foi preciso. O ex-detetive pareceu adivinhar a dúvida do jovem hacker.

(Yohji sorrindo) Tanaka nunca ligou pra gente, nem pelo lado bom, nem pelo ruim, simplesmente era como se Hiroki e eu não existíssemos. E minha mãe estava sempre ao lado dele, tentando agradá-lo... aquilo me irritava muito. Menos de um ano depois... eis que surge Matsuo Tanaka, meu meio irmão caçula e a verdadeira menina dos olhos de Satoru Tanaka. Aí Hiroki e eu não tivemos chance mesmo. Quando fiquei maior de idade simplesmente cai fora e me tornei detetive particular. Hiroki encarou como desafio pessoal: fazer Saturo aceitá-lo. Aí a gente acabou se afastando e perdendo o contato. Uma pena.

(Ken) Nossa, parece que foi difícil pra vocês.

(Yohji pensativo) Ah, podia ter sido pior. Bem pior... materialmente não faltava nada, pelo contrário. Mas depois que Matsuo nasceu... as coisas ficaram realmente complicadas. Foi então que comecei a achar que não fazia falta para minha mãe.

(Ken) Que coisa horrível de se dizer, Yohji. Toda mãe sente falta de seus filhos. Ela deve estar sofrendo muito pelo que aconteceu.

(Yohji)...

(Omi) Ken está certo.

(Yohji) Quando comecei a trabalhar na Koneko, enviei uma carta para minha mãe, informando-a do meu endereço. Mamãe nunca respondeu.

(Ken)...

(Omi) Você está sendo amargo, Yohji. Talvez a carta tenha extraviado.

(Yohji) Sei...

(Omi) Não julgue sua mãe pelas lembranças que você tem de sua infância. Pode se arrepender depois.

(Yohji) Nhé. Disso eu duvido, Omi. Definitivamente não sou homem de abandonar nada. Mas... minha família é algo que deixei para trás.

Ao ouvir aquilo os grandes olhos do chibi ficaram vagos, como se um pensamento o levasse para longe dali.

(Omi baixinho) Eu... fui abandonado pela minha família e você, Yohji, escolheu abandonar a sua...

(Yohji)...

Ken correu os olhos chocolate de um para o outro. Pelo jeito ambos os loiros da Weiss não tinham experiências boas com seus parentes. Ao passo que Aya e ele haviam sido coroados com famílias realmente maravilhosas. Como a vida era engraçada.

Suspirando, o jogador bebeu o restinho de seu café, que já estava um tanto morno.

(Ken) Não importa o que diga, eu vou com você, Yotan.

(Yohji)...

(Ken sorrindo) Pode me apresentar como seu amigo, assim como eu fiz com você quando o levei para a minha casa.

(Yohji sério) Não vai funcionar. Tanaka nunca aceitaria a presença de alguém que não fosse da família. Se você quer mesmo ir comigo, terá que ser como meu namorado, e não um simples amigo.

(Ken)...

Apesar de engolir em seco, o moreninho não titubeou, deixando claro que aceitaria as regras ditadas pelo assassino mais velho, mesmo que estas o deixassem em maior evidência, coisa que gostaria de evitar.

(Omi) Isso significa que Aya e eu não poderemos ir lhe dar apoio.

(Yohji) Não se preocupem comigo. Já disse que Hiroki e eu não éramos tão chegados assim. Tínhamos uma convivência pacífica mas... nenhum laço forte demais. Eu estou bem.

No entanto um brilho estranho dominava as belas íris de jade, comprovando que aquela afirmação talvez não fosse totalmente verídica.

oOo

Pouco tempo depois, Yohji e Ken estavam sentados no carro do playboy, rumando para Ginza, no centro de Tokyo. Como o loiro explicara, sua família morava em Osaka, mas todos os acontecimentos marcantes e importantes eram realizados na residência de Tokyo, o que levou o jogador a desconfiar de que talvez se tratasse de pessoas com situação financeira melhor do que a maioria.

Era Ken que dirigia o automóvel, e surpreendentemente Yohji não reclamara nenhuma vez do excesso de velocidade com que seu amante guiava o veículo.

Quando o moreninho atravessou um sinal vermelho e o ex-detetive nem pareceu notar o fato perigoso, Ken achou que devia fazer alguma coisa. Desviou os olhos do tráfego por alguns segundos e concentrou-se no loiro.

Yohji afundara o corpo no assento macio do carro e virara o rosto para o lado da rua, aparentemente observando o movimento através da janela. Sem saber o que dizer, Ken soltou a primeira frase que lhe veio a mente.

(Ken) Me fale de seu irmão.

O loiro ficou em silêncio por um segundo, parecendo meditar sobre aquele pedido.

(Yohji) Qual deles?

(Ken) Er... eu tava pensando em Hiroki. Matsuo pelo que entendi é apenas meio irmão, não é?

(Yohji surpreso) Tem razão... onde eu estava com a cabeça...?

(Ken)...

(Yohji) De qualquer maneira não há muito a ser dito. Hiroki é... era... quatro anos mais velho do que eu...

Calou-se. Era difícil pensar em seu irmão no passado. Talvez fosse mais ligado a ele do que queria acreditar.

Ken permaneceu em silêncio. Diminuiu a velocidade ao dobrar uma curva fechada. De certo modo apenas aguardou. Tinha certeza de que tudo o que seu amante precisava era acostumar-se com a idéia. Deduziu corretamente que isso ocorreria naturalmente, e o primeiro passo seria o desabafo.

(Ken) Não há mais nada que você possa me dizer sobre a personalidade de seu irmão? Apenas sobre a diferença de idade entre ambos?

(Yohji pensativo) Acho que eu deveria dizer que sempre tivemos personalidades diferentes... opostas na verdade. Hiroki sabia estabelecer uma meta e não descansava enquanto não a realizasse. Era desses caras certinhos demais, que sempre jogam pelas regras. Estava sempre tão calmo e reservado... às vezes o jeito dele me irritava e eu o chamava de "marcha-lenta". He, he, he. E nem isso o aborrecia.

(Ken)...

Pelo visto o 'chibi' Yohji havia sido um verdadeiro espeto em criança... pobre Hiroki.

(Yohji suspirando) Ele não bebia e nem fumava... e era muito... reservado quanto a outras pequenas diversões, se é que me entende... arf, eu sempre disse que ele morreria cedo.

(Ken) O que quer dizer é que Hiroki não era um devasso como você.

(Yohji)!!

(Ken) Tinha um dia-a-dia saudável e controlado. Não cometia excessos e não era extremista como você, que acha que a vida não passa de uma bela orgia.

(Yohji)!!

(Ken) Parecia um bom rapaz.

(Yohji) E era. Sempre soube perdoar. Sempre... sabe, tem uma coisa que aconteceu quando a gente era criança... uma coisa terrível que eu fiz e... nunca esqueci.

Ken desviou os olhos do trânsito mais uma vez. Estranhou o tom de voz deprimido e tristonho. Porém o amante ainda observava as ruas do outro lado da janela do automóvel.

(Ken) E o que foi?

(Yohji) Pode soar ridículo, uma bobeira de crianças... mas acho que foi a partir daí que descobri essa coisa idiota que conhecemos por 'consciência'...

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Eu era um pivete de uns doze anos, ainda não queria nada com nada, só matar aula e andar o dia todo pelo centro de Osaka... mas Hiroki não. Ele já tinha um emprego de meio expediente, porque queria juntar dinheiro para comprar um vídeo game.

(Ken) Parece natural.

(Yohji) Me lembro que logo começou o festival de verão de Osaka, mas eu não tinha permissão para ir a noite, quando começava a melhor parte. Então implorei para Hiroki me levar e ele recusou, porque tinha que trabalhar na escala da noite.

(Ken) Oh.

O jogador piscou, tentando descobrir onde seu amante queria chegar com aquela história.

(Yohji) Nem preciso dizer que fiquei puto da vida. Eu havia marcado um encontro com a menina mais bonita da escola, e queria que ela fosse minha primeira namorada. Porém Hideki não me levou, e assim dei um belo cano na coitada. No outro dia, acordei bem cedo, ainda espumando de raiva. Fui ao quarto dele, sabendo exatamente onde guardava o cofrinho com todas as suas economias.

(Ken) Não diga que...

(Yohji suspirando) Exatamente. Eu peguei o cofrinho e quando fui pra escola joguei dentro do rio Tama.

(Ken surpreso) Yohji! Que maldade!

(Yohji) Eu sei... eu sei... quando cheguei em casa Hiroki agiu normalmente, e eu imaginei que ele não tinha descoberto ainda. Mas... os dias se passaram e ele não veio me questionar em nenhum momento (eu estava pronto pra partir pra briga quando isso acontecesse).

(Ken) Ele nunca descobriu?

(Yohji) Claro que descobriu. Mas era bom demais pra me dar bronca. No dia do lançamento do vídeo game que ele tanto queria, acabei matando aula e voltando mais cedo pra casa. Não espera encontrar ninguém por lá. Mas encontrei... Hiroki estava lá. Sozinho no quatro, sentado no chão e chorando baixinho...

(Ken) Oh!

(Yohji) Aquilo partiu meu coração. Hiroki era sempre tão cheio de vida. Eu nunca o vira chorar depois da morte de papai. Entendi que era por minha culpa que ele sofria.

(Ken) E o que você fez?

(Yohji suspirando) Sai do quarto sem que ele percebesse, e no dia seguinte consegui um emprego de meio período.

(Ken)!!

(Yohji) Assim que juntei a mesma quantia de antes comprei um cofrinho, guardei as economias lá dentro e devolvi ao esconderijo secreto de meu irmão, foi uma forma de me redimir. E pouco tempo depois ele conseguiu comprar o vídeo game.

(Ken) Então ficou tudo bem.

(Yohji) Não. Não ficou. Recolocar o dinheiro no lugar não mudava o fato de que tinha feito Hiroki chorar. Por puro egoísmo de minha parte.

(Ken) Vocês eram apenas crianças.

(Yohji) Isso torna tudo muito pior. Acho que foi então que ambos começamos a abandonar nossas inocências. Hiroki descobriu que mesmo as pessoas que amava podiam ser bem cruéis... e eu descobri que consciência pesada dói pra burro... e realmente não valeu a pena em nada, porque jogar as economias dele fora não me deixou nem um pouco feliz.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Eu sempre fui orgulhoso demais pra pedir desculpas. Acreditei que teria uma oportunidade amanhã... num futuro distante, quando estivéssemos velhinhos, ou... eu morreria durante uma missão, e nesse caso não seria minha culpa.

(Ken) Ainda é uma maneira mesquinha de pensar.

(Yohji) Talvez no fundo... eu seja uma pessoa mesquinha.

Ken não rebateu. Com certeza Yohji estava afetado pela atmosfera nefasta dos últimos acontecimentos e tentar fazê-lo entender o absurdo do que dizia provavelmente geraria uma briga.

Mas... seu amante também era humano. Tinha o direito de ficar deprimido, afinal, acabara de perder uma pessoa de sua família.

oOo

A casa dos pais de Yohji era realmente muito bonita. Tinha dois andares e fachada imponente. Era feita ao mais puro estilo oriental, com um ou dois detalhes ocidentais, como a grande clarabóia localizada no lado norte do telhado.

Sob orientação do playboy, Ken estacionou o carro em frente a residência. Depois ambos saltaram e avançaram. Yohji nem se preocupou em bater a porta.

O Weiss moreno estava um tanto nervoso, mas prometera a si mesmo que não esmoreceria, estaria firme para apoiar Yohji em todos os momentos.

Assim que ganharam o amplo hall de entrada, foram interceptados por um homem de meia idade vestindo uniforme negro. Sorriu ao reconhecer Yohji.

(Yohji) Olá, Shin. Que bom que ainda trabalha aqui.

(Shin) Senhor Yohji... quanto tempo... muito na verdade! Bem vindo. Sinto imensamente que a ocasião seja tão triste. Receba meu sincero pesar.

(Yohji) Obrigado.

Ken apenas observou a troca de palavras amigável.

(Shin) Seus pais e o jovem senhor Tanaka estão na sala sul, dos Hibiscos.

(Yohji) Ah, ta. Faz sentido...

Fez um sinal para Ken segui-lo, e o moreninho obedeceu.

(Shin) Vou lhes preparar um pouco de chá. Deixarei na sala oeste, das Orquídeas.

(Yohji) Obrigado. Leva um pouco de uísque também.

(Shin) Puro, sem gelo.

Yohji balançou a cabeça e saiu do hall, ganhando um longo corredor. Assim que ficaram sozinhos, explicou quem era aquele mordomo para o jogador.

(Yohji) Shin trabalha com a gente desde a época do meu pai. Considero muito esse cara.

(Ken) Ele parece legal.

(Yohji) É. Shin me conhece muito bem. Se tornou um pai melhor que Tanaka. Enfim, preparado?

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Minha família não vai te comer vivo. Creio que vão apenas lhe ignorar. É o que eles sempre fazem, e fazem bem, de qualquer modo.

(Ken)!!

Pararam em frente a uma porta.

(Yohji) Esta era a sala preferida de meu irmão. Por isso Shin e eu a chamamos de sala dos Hibiscos... Hideki adorava hibiscos brancos.

Ao ouvir a revelação Ken fez uma careta. O irmão mais velho de seu amante não podia ter escolhida uma flor mais sem graça e desprovida de beleza. Nem aroma a plantinha possuía!

(Ken pensativo) Você gosta de orquídeas e seu irmão apreciava hibiscos?! A diferença é realmente gritante!!

(Yohji) Mas entendo perfeitamente o porquê. Hibiscos são simples. Pura e simplesmente isso. O símbolo mais apropriado para ilustrar a humildade.

(Ken) Oh!

O jogador surpreendeu-se ao identificar admiração na voz do playboy.

Com certeza ainda havia laços. Por mais que negasse, o loiro ainda era ligado ao irmão mais velho.

Não teve tempo de levar isso em consideração. O amante abriu a porta da sala e entrou no local, obrigando Ken a segui-lo rapidamente.

Primeiro o Weiss moreno observou a sala. Era um lugar muito simples, todo pintado de branco. Havia apenas um jogo de sofás na cor marfim, e uma raque onde descansava um aparelho de som de última geração.

Numa das paredes fora aberta uma enorme janela de vidro, de onde era possível observar um grande e diversificado jardim de inverno. Seria maravilhoso relaxar ouvindo música naquele local aparentemente tão calmo, tendo por vista o cenário de conto de fadas.

Finalmente os olhos castanhos caíram sobre as pessoas que se encontravam na sala. Eram apenas três.

O mais jovem de todos tinha alguma semelhança com Yohji. Era um colegial bonitinho, dono de cabelos loiros bem escuros e estreitos olhos cinzentos. Parecia possuir personalidade forte. Com certeza tratava-se do meio irmão do ex-detetive.

Matsuo observou o meio irmão, depois os olhos cinzas caíram sobre Ken, brilhando de curiosidade.

(Matsuo) Ei, Kudou... sabia que não ficaria longe daqui.

Ao ouvir a frase escarnecedora, a única mulher presente na sala abriu os olhos e encarou os visitantes.

Ken teve certeza de que só podia ser Ayumi Kudou, mãe de Hiroki, Yohji e Matsuo. Ao observá-la, o jogador piscou surpreso.

Ayumi era mais jovem do tinha imaginado a princípio. Com certeza casara muito cedo. Porém acima dessa constatação, era o fato de estarem diante de uma das mulheres mais bonitas de Tokyo. Se não, do Japão.

Ela possuía longos e ondulantes cabelos loiros, que chegavam abaixo das costas, uma franja um tanto longa e repartida do lado adornava o rosto levemente oval. Os olhos eram verdes e brilhantes, nem grandes demais nem estreitos demais. O nariz perfeito combinava maravilhosamente com os lábios cheios, vermelhos, que haviam sido cobertos com um discreto baton.

Usava um kimono escarlate sem estampas que colocava em destaque a pele perfeita de branco porcelana. Não havia uma única ruga ou marca de expressão. Estava sentada no sofá, e apesar disso parecia ser alta.

Quando a mãe de Yohji sorriu, Ken pode perceber uma fileira de dentes alinhados com perfeição singular. Logo a voz harmoniosa e calma tomou conta do ambiente.

(Ayumi) Yohji. Bem vindo.

Yohji retribui o sorriso de maneira um tanto tristonha.

(Yohji) Obrigado, Ayumi.

Ken franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir Yohji se dirigir a mãe pelo primeiro nome, no entanto decidiu que ainda não era hora de interferir. Achou melhor observar o padrasto de Yohji.

Satoru Tanaka era um homem alto e forte, de presença marcante. Tinha cabelos curtos e negros, começando a branquear nas têmporas. Os olhos estavam fechados, e Ken não conseguiu ver-lhes a cor. O homem trajava um kimono azul marinho com detalhes prateados. A expressão era severa e compenetrada. Nem mesmo se dignou a dar as boas vindas ao enteado.

(Yohji) Onde está o... corpo...?

(Ayumi suspirando) Estamos esperando. Satoru preferiu cremá-lo, logo a urna chegará.

(Matsuo) Yep. Enquanto isso temos que ficar aqui. Eu precisava ir ao dojo treinar um pouco, estou começando a enferrujar.

(Ken)...

Yohji lançou um olhar feroz em direção ao garoto. Porém evitou brigas desagradáveis.

(Yohji) Este é Ken Hidaka.

Não especificou mais nada. Eles que imaginassem o que quisessem.

Ayumi voltou os olhos verdes para o jogador e sorriu com os lábios.

(Ayumi) Bem vindo.

Apesar do sorriso e das palavras gentis, o moreninho não se sentiu nem um pouco acolhido. Desconfiou de tanta polidez num momento como aquele. Nenhuma lágrima borrara a maquiagem da bela mulher, pela perda de seu primogênito.

(Ken tenso) Obrigado.

Então Yohji colocou a mão sobre o ombro de seu amante e o puxou para um dos sofás de dois lugares que estava vazio. Ambos se sentaram em silêncio.

Suspirando de leve, Ken deixou seus olhos passearem por toda a sala. Foi então que as íris chocolate caíram sobre um pequeno porta-retratos, em cima da raque.

A moldura exibia a foto de um rapaz extremamente parecido com Yohji. tinha olhos grandes e verdes, os cabelos eram loiros e curtos. Possuía um sorriso espontâneo e sincero nos lábios. A imagem da humildade... comparando a hibiscos. Realmente apropriado.

Ken pensou em comentar esse fato baixinho com o amante. Virou o rosto na direção de Yohji e as palavras morreram em seus lábios. O playboy permanecia com a cabeça baixa, com a franja ocultando os olhos. Porém Ken pôde ver as lágrimas sentidas que pingavam sobre a calça preta e justa.

(Ken)...

De repente o atleta sentiu-se sufocar por um clima estranho, por uma sensação tão nefasta e incrivelmente triste que era impossível descrever.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Que família era aquela? Nenhum dos três parecia lamentar realmente a morte do rapaz... apenas Yohji, que se mantivera a distância todo esse tempo.

Pobre Hiroki. Fora contemplado por um triste destino, sofrendo com a fria indiferença de quem devia entendê-lo... amá-lo...

Qual seria a dor de ser abandonado por quem tinha que nos proteger?

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) **SEPPUKU**: consiste em enfiar a katana no próprio estômago, rasgar transversalmente e depois subir na direção do tórax. **SEGUNDO**: samurai que fica ao lado para decepar o suicida quando ele estiver agonizando. Poucos tinham essa honra.

-Essa fic eh parte integrante da saga "dark side historys". Como eu avisei antes, nem todo sofrimento será físico, mas psicológico também. E essa fic é o contrapeso na balança. "_Yoroshiku Dozo_" a fez pender para o lado das boas famílias. Mas já que em Weiss tudo é muito equilibrado, eu tinha que elaborar algo mais pesado pra família do yohji.

Momento propaganda: Leiam "_Feliz aniversário, Ken_" da Freya de Niord. Essa fic faz parte do "Universo Weiss Kreuz"! XD

E ta muito legal!

Ei, Duo chan! O que seria dos review se não fosse você?! Vou anotar essa do 'concerto' e 'conserto' na minha agenda! Huahauhauhuaa. Eu sabia que tinha diferença, mas fiquei com preguiça de pesquisar qual era qual! XP


	2. Confrontos

_**Título**_: Grilhões de Sangue_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, RA_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O passado esconde mágoas que nunca deveriam ser desenterradas. Finalmente Ken conhece a família de seu amante.

* * *

**Grilhões de Sangue  
Kaline Bogard**

**Parte 2 – Confrontos  
Corações expostos...**

Foi com alívio que Ken notou que seu amante parecia ter vencido aquele momento de depressão. Já estavam a um bom tempo na sala, o silêncio predominava absoluto e sufocante.

Satoru e Ayumi se mantinham lado a lado, ambos de olhos fechados como se meditassem alguma coisa. Enquanto Matsuo ainda tinha expressão contrafeita, e de vez em quando assobiava uma canção bem baixinho. Parecia ter o firme propósito de irritar...

Enchendo-se de coragem, Ken estendeu o braço e entrelaçou os dedos na mão do playboy, dando um apertão cheio de conforto. O que foi correspondido com outro apertão carinhoso.

Nesse momento a porta da sala se abriu suavemente, e Shin entrou no lugar, mostrando-se todo solene e respeitoso. Caminhou até Satoru, inclinou-se e murmurou algumas palavras.

O homem finalmente abriu os olhos, revelando-se possuidor de duas íris azuis tão claras quanto frias e pouco acolhedoras. Sua expressão ficou ainda mais tensa e ele saiu da sala sendo seguido de perto por Shin.

A saída de Tanaka pareceu descarregar o ambiente em dois terços de sua tensão. Todos puderam respirar mais livremente, inclusive Ken.

(Matsuo) Uaaaaaa! Se papai saiu da sala, acho que também posso dar uma escapadinha. Ficar aqui tá um saco mesmo. Continuem aí chorando no meu lugar... daqui a pouco eu volto!

(Ken)!!

(Yohji)...

Acompanharam espantados a fuga estratégica do colegial. Ken virou-se para o amante querendo perguntar algo, mas acabou se esquecendo do que era. Deparou-se com uma expressão tão sombria e irada, que o moreninho não se lembrava de ter visto antes.

(Ken preocupado) Yohji...

(Yohji) Fica aqui um minuto. Vou falar com Matsuo...

O tom de voz frio fez o jogador se encolher assustado. Chegou a conclusão de que o amante estava convivendo muito com o ruivo líder da Weiss...

Observou Yohji sair da sala com passos duros e rápidos.

(Ayumi) Oh.

A mãe dos rapazes acompanhou a cena com os olhos verdes brilhando. Ken entendeu que ela devia estar temendo que Yohji e Matsuo se pegassem mais a sério dada a gravidade que o playboy sustentava em sua expressão determinada.

(Ken) Não se preocupe senhora, vou falar com Yohji!

(Ayumi)...

Rapidamente o moreninho saiu da sala ganhando o longo corredor. Consternado, viu que nem Yohji nem Matsuo estavam por ali... onde teriam se escondido? Em alguma daquelas portas?

Meio arrepiado, Ken passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. Aquela imagem de um longo corredor dominando várias portas fechadas lhe causava uma terrível sensação de flashback que desejava ardentemente apagar de sua memória.

(Ken) Merda!

O que deveria fazer? Sair abrindo as portas aleatoriamente tentando descobrir os meio-irmãos briguentos? Ou quem sabe dar de cara com Satoru Tanaka...

(Ken)!!

Não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se aquele homem tão antipático o descobrisse bisbilhotando na casa atrás do enteado loiro, a quem tão visivelmente não dedicava nenhuma afeição.

Decidiu por voltar a sala e sentar-se quietinho, onde ficaria torcendo pra que, seu sempre controlado amante, não perdesse as estribeiras de maneira desastrosa. Sabia que algumas coisas não podiam ser remediadas.

Suspirando, Ken voltou para a sala dos Hibiscos. Assim que colocou os olhos sobre Ayumi Kudou um gosto amargo tomou conta de sua boca. A bela mulher estava soluçando alto, com ambas as mãos escondendo sua face.

(Ken)!!

Logo o jogador recuperou-se da surpresa e aproximou-se dela, colocando ambas as mãos sobre seus ombros.

(Ayumi) Isso... é terrível...

Apesar de não saber a que exatamente Ayumi se referia, tentou consolá-la.

(Ken) Não chore. Agüente firme...

Descobrindo o rosto, a loira olhou de modo desafiador para o moreninho espantando-o mais uma vez. Mesmo com o rosto banhado em lágrimas ainda era muito bela.

(Ayumi) Agüentar? Sim... é isso que tenho que continuar fazendo... mas... se as coisas prosseguirem dessa maneira... céus!

Novas lágrimas afloraram aos olhos verdes e deslizaram pela tez pálida.

(Ken) Oh, talvez eu deva mesmo procurar Yohji e trazê-lo aqui. Ele lhe dará apoio melhor do que eu...

Fez menção de levantar-se, mas Ayumi segurou em seu pulso e puxou-o de leve, no entanto com força o suficiente para mantê-lo no lugar.

(Ayumi) Não! Por favor... não. Não quero que nenhum de meus filhos saiba disso... de jeito nenhum!

(Ken) Mas...

(Ayumi) A ignorância é uma santa proteção. Ela envolve o peito e evita que a dor atravesse o coração. Não tenho o direito de privá-los disso... de expô-los!

(Ken confuso) Do que está falando?

(Ayumi) Você também não entende. Prefiro que seja assim.

(Ken) Yohji precisa saber que na verdade a senhora se preocupa. Ele acha que não tem amor pra ninguém além de Matsuo.

(Ayumi)...

(Ken) Que coisa terrível, não acha? Acreditar que a própria mãe nos deixa de lado... ele não merece isso.

A mulher desviou os olhos verdes, sem coragem de encarar o jogador.

(Ayumi) Hiroki e Yohji achavam isso porque eu os fiz acreditar. Eles estão melhores sem o meu amor.

(Ken sério) Ninguém fica bem sem amor... principalmente o de mãe.

Então a loira sorriu de maneira afável e colocou a mão sobre a face do jogador.

(Ayumi) Acho que Yohji já encontrou amor suficiente.

(Ken corando)!!

(Ayumi) Não fique envergonhado. Conheço bem o meu filho... ele não desafiaria Tanaka trazendo você aqui se não fossem muito íntimos. E você não se atreveria a me questionar se não gostasse muito dele.

(Ken) Faz sentido...

(Ayumi) Fico feliz que você esteja ao lado de Yohji.

(Ken) Não vou aceitar essa resposta. Eu gostaria muito de entender o que está acontecendo aqui, vocês são uma família bem estranha! Yohji nunca me contou nada sobre vocês até hoje...

(Ayumi) Não o condeno.

(Ken) Agora que tenho a oportunidade não vou deixá-la passar.

(Ayumi sorrindo) Ora, não cabe a você decidir. Acha mesmo que vou lhe revelar meus segredos mais íntimos se não o conheço direito?

Ken ficou extremante sério ao ouvir aquilo. Compreendia perfeitamente que algo naquela história não se encaixava nem um pouco bem. Ayumi já assumira que levava algo escondido de seus filhos, e esse algo fizera os dois irmãos mais velhos sofrerem além da conta.

Porém Hiroki já não sofreria mais. Estava muito além de qualquer alcance humano. Havia apenas os sentimentos de Yohji. E Ken daria a própria vida para proteger o seu amante.

(Ken) Yohji me conhece, e confia em mim. Devia respeitar a decisão de seu filho... mas pode escolher: entre contar a mim, e contar a Yohji. Eu iria atrás dele agora mesmo e o traria aqui, se isso puder torná-lo mais feliz.

(Ayumi)...

(Ken) Que segredo tão terrível é esse? Valerá a pena sacrificar seus dois filhos a fim de manter isso escondido? Pra Hiroki já é tarde demais... não se arrepende de permitir que ele morresse sem saber de toda a verdade?

Ayumi piscou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, prendendo uma mexa atrás da orelha.

(Ayumi) Hiroki sabia. Meu filho mais velho sempre soube.

(Ken) Oh!

(Ayumi suspirando) Não me olhe assim. Não fui eu quem lhe contou, simplesmente ele era intuitivo demais para descobrir por conta própria. E quando tudo aconteceu, Hiroki já tinha maturidade pra entender, ao passo que Yohji era muito jovem.

(Ken)...

O jogador apenas silenciou. A loira recomeçara a chorar baixinho. Torturava-se por considerar o que deveria fazer. Seria finalmente o momento de se confrontar com seu reflexo mais negro? De finalmente encarar sua própria vida e analisá-la?

Por que relutava em contar para aquele garoto moreno que aparentemente se envolvera com Yohji a ponto de ter coragem de encostá-la na parede?

Ayumi sempre se questionava a que ponto iria sua coragem. Quais os riscos de deixar o passado voltar a tona? Não seria melhor manter tudo enterrado? Valeria a pena assumir finalmente que toda a sua vida não passada de uma frágil ilusão?

Fitando as íris chocolate, Ayumi sentiu-se encorajada e, de certo modo, compreendida. Não viu curiosidade pura e simplesmente, e sim o desejo de entender tudo aquilo...

Desejo que, com certeza, estava diretamente ligado aos sentimentos que o uniam ao seu filho do meio.

Delicadamente tirou um lencinho branco da manga do kimono e secou as lágrimas com graciosidade, encantando o moreninho.

(Ayumi baixinho) Você venceu... mas... prometa-me uma coisa, prometa-me que nunca contará nada disso para Yohji.

(Ken)...

(Ayumi) Este é um sofrimento que deve ser evitado. Confio que você não me decepcionará.

(Ken) Mas... nesse caso, estarei enganando Yohji... não posso fazer uma coisa dessas.

(Ayumi) Por favor... não me negue isto! Prometa que não revelará a ninguém! É só o que eu peço.

A angústia predominante na voz da mulher fez com que Ken cedesse. Ela já estava torturada demais para que ele lhe aumentasse o sofrimento. Depois daria um jeito em sua consciência.

(Ken baixinho) Está bem. Tudo que disser aqui ficará apenas entre nós.

O alívio que tomou conta das belas feições de Ayumi foi tão óbvio que Ken teve certeza ter feito a coisa certa. Talvez apenas escutar aquela mulher ajudasse a melhorar as relações entre mãe e filho.

Ayumi tomou fôlego e desviou os olhos. Seria uma história difícil de ser contada, e apesar de longa, a resumiria em poucas palavras, afinal, não sabia a que horas Tanaka voltaria. Ou mesmo Yohji e Matsuo. Definitivamente nenhum dos três deveria escutar as palavras que seriam pronunciadas ali.

Deixando de perder mais tempo, a loira encarou Ken, com tanto rancor nas íris verdes, que causou um arrepio no Weiss.

(Ayumi) Este... homem... que me tomou por esposa é o assassino de meu primeiro marido.

Sorte que o moreninho estava sentado, ou ele teria caído pra trás.

oOo

Yohji viu quando Matsuo dobrou na terceira porta a direita, que levava ao segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos e suítes. Apressou o passo e pôde ver o colegial subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

(Yohji) Espere aí, pivete!

Ao invés de parar Matsuo aumentou a velocidade, correndo escada acima.

(Yohji) Merda!

Imitando o caçula, o playboy usou toda a experiência adquirida ao caçar bandidos para 'voar' pela escada.

Matsuo conseguiu chegar a porta do próprio quarto e abri-la, porém antes de fechá-la Yohji o alcançou.

(Matsuo irado) Me deixa em paz!

(Yohji) TEMOS que conversar.

Ambos forcejaram por alguns segundos, Matsuo tentando desesperadamente trancá-la enquanto Yohji tentava mantê-la aberta.

Lógico que o Weiss era muito mais forte que seu meio-irmão e venceu a contenda.

A porta se escancarou com violência, fazendo Matsuo recuar desajeitadamente para trás e tropeçar nos próprios pés. Acabou caindo sentado no chão.

(Matsuo) Caralho. Por que não dá o fora daqui, maldito?!

(Yohji) Eh... pivete da boca suja, hein? É isso que tem aprendido na escola?

(Matsuo)...

(Yohji) Acho que vou lavar sua língua com sabão.

(Matsuo irritado) Há, há, há... tenta a sorte, imbecil. É melhor voltar pro lado de seu amiguinho antes que meu pai tire a pele dele.

(Yohji) Tanaka não seria louco de fazer isso. E pense duas vezes antes de falar de Ken.

(Matsuo) He. Devo deduzir que é seu amante? Só pode ser, você nunca teve muita noção mesmo. Mas pelo menos bom gosto tem.

(Yohji)...

(Matsuo) Hum... talvez ele queira conhecer o que é realmente agradável. Talvez eu mostre ao seu amiguinho como é ser homem de verdade.

Completamente irado, Yohji segurou em Matsuo pela parte da frente do uniforme escolar e o fez levantar do chão sem delicadeza nenhuma.

(Yohji) Não diga asneiras, pivete da porra. Então quer dizer que você se julga um homem? Isso significa que podemos conversar de homem pra homem?

(Matsuo)...

(Yohji) Ótimo. Tenho algumas perguntas, e é melhor que responda direitinho.

O Weiss soltou Matsuo, empurrando-o para trás. O garoto de olhos cinzentos quase perdeu o equilíbrio outra vez, conseguindo manter-se em pé a custo.

(Matsuo) Você é um idiota mesmo. Mas nunca foi agressivo... acho que as suas companhias estão lhe influenciando...

(Yohji) Não fuja do assunto. Não deixarei você em paz enquanto não me responder.

O mais jovem encaminhou-se para a cama e sentou-se sobre o colchão. Depois fitou o meio-irmão com um sorriso desdenhoso.

(Matsuo) Porque não pergunta para mamãe ou para meu pai?

(Yohji suspirando) Ayumi seria evasiva e não me responderia. Tanaka...? Não seja ridículo.

(Matsuo)...

(Yohji) Pode começar me dizendo porque Hiroki cometeu seppuku. E porque Ayumi e Tanaka permitiram isso?

(Matsuo)...

(Yohji) E é melhor que sua resposta seja convincente...

(Matsuo)...

O mais jovem não parecia disposto a responder a pergunta. Desviou os olhos de maneira decidida e cruzou os braços.

(Yohji) Hiroki sempre foi genki demais pra cometer suicídio! Não dá pra imaginar uma coisa dessas.

O loiro resolveu mudar de tática. Seguiu por um caminho mais light, intuindo corretamente que assim deixaria Matsuo mais a vontade. E conseguiu.

(Matsuo) Hiroki não devia se meter em determinados assuntos. Ele não tinha calibre pra trabalhar com meu pai. Foi isso que aconteceu.

(Yohji) Tsc. Você está dizendo que Hiroki foi idiota o bastante pra fazer isso?

(Matsuo) Hn. Sabe muito bem que papai é uma pessoa importante, e que o controle da Kakureta Ryu de Osaka está nas mãos dele. Pra manter tudo na linha papai deve ser firme e erros não são tolerados nem mesmo de alguém da família.

Yohji suspirou. Kakureta Ryu, o Dragão Oculto. Tinha se esquecido desse lado negro de sua família. Apagara completamente de sua mente... as coisas fizeram sentido agora.

(Yohji) Então Tanaka ainda é o líder dessa ganguezinha de merda?

(Matsuo espantado) Ganguezinha?! Ficou louco, Kudou? A Kakureta Ryu é a máfia que domina toda a região de Osaka, assim como o norte e noroeste! Não é apenas uma 'ganguezinha'.

(Yohji) Você parece muito orgulhoso.

(Matsuo) Claro. Papai é o líder, e um dia eu serei. Estou sendo treinado pra isso.

(Yohji) Então meu irmão começou a fazer parte disso tudo? Hiroki foi envolvido no trabalhinho sujo de Tanaka?

(Matsuo) A Kakureta Ryu não está mais agindo como antes. Papai abriu mão de muitas coisas, e só trabalhamos com contratos legais do governo.

(Yohji) Aposto que conseguidos com muita propina(**1**).

(Matsuo)...

(Yohji) Se é tão 'dentro da lei' assim, porque Hiroki cometeria suicídio?

O outro deu de ombros.

(Matsuo) Papai não me contou. Sei que tem algo a ver com honra. Seppuku era a única forma de Hiroki se redimir, e ele nem vacilou.

Um pesado silêncio caiu entre os meio-irmãos. Yohji observou Matsuo, tentando adivinhar o quão contaminado já se encontrava aquele jovem coração. Pelo visto Ayumi e Tanaka estavam fazendo um belíssimo trabalho.

Desistiu de tirar todas as suas dúvidas. Evitaria revirar a lama em que a sua família vivia. Era melhor deixar Hiroki descansar em paz. O primogênito fizera suas escolhas, e de qualquer maneira se tornara tarde demais pra lamentar.

Apesar disso era difícil sufocar a revolta. Seu irmão mais velho era sempre tão bondoso e tão gentil. Realmente genki demais pra se envolver em conflitos conturbados, disputas por poder e posição financeira.

Olhando para Matsuo era quase impossível acreditar que ele tomara parte daquele ato hediondo e fratricida.

(Yohji) Como pôde ser o segundo durante o seppuku?

(Matsuo)...

O garoto empalideceu mortalmente.

(Yohji) De onde tirou sangue frio pra cortar a cabeça de seu próprio irmão?

(Matsuo)...

(Yohji) Tenho nojo de você.

Dizendo isso o Weiss deu as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a porta. Matsuo saltou da cama, e ficou em pé, respirando de maneira pesada.

(Matsuo) VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA, KUDOU! Você é um fraco! Um imbecil pior que um rato... abandonou o barco quando viu que ia afundar e deu as costas a família. Não tem o direito de me julgar, bastardo!

(Yohji)!!

O Weiss ficou surpreso pela súbita explosão. Parou de avançar, mas continuou com as costas viradas para o meio irmão.

(Matsuo) EU estava aqui! EU presenciei tudo, todos os dias. Não você! Nunca você, Kudou! Hiroki era SEU irmão, mas fui EU quem pôs fim ao sofrimento dele.

Nesse ponto Yohji voltou os olhos verdes na direção de Matsuo, fitando-o com imenso desprezo.

(Yohji) Exatamente, assassino.

(Matsuo)!!

(Yohji baixinho) Você matou seu próprio irmão. É o mais baixo criminoso. Eu posso ter dado as costas a tudo, mas... você fez muito mal...

(Matsuo)...

(Yohji) Tornou-se o pior de todos os assassinos...

Sim. O pior de todos. Yohji podia ser um assassino também, mas agia de acordo com uma crença. Acreditava que as mortes que causava eram por um bem maior, eram em nome da justiça e da segurança dos mais fracos.

Eliminava criminosos cruéis e impiedosos, que fariam de tudo para obter um pouco de lucro, para alimentar uma ganância infindável.

Aquilo que Matsuo havia cometido era um ato inominável. Uma traição sem tamanho. Um pecado sem perdão.

(Yohji) Fiz muito bem ao dar as costas a todos vocês...

Virou-se novamente com intenção de ir embora, pegar Ken e voltar pra Koneko, quando ouviu um som abafado. Olhou para trás.

Matsuo havia caído de joelhos no chão. Grossas lágrimas escorriam pela face meio infantil.

(Yohji)!!

Choque. O Weiss ficou totalmente chocado.

(Matsuo chorando) Você não sabe de nada, Kudou! É um bastardo ignorante. Acha mesmo que eu queria fazer aquilo?! Eu não queria ter sido o segundo no seppuku de Hiroki!!

(Yohji)!!

(Matsuo chorando) Você fugiu como um maldito covarde! Mas Hiroki e eu ficamos aqui, e lutamos até o último segundo... e agora... agora...

(Yohji) Céus!

Pela primeira vez Yohji viu a verdade por trás de todo o sarcasmo e agressividade do meio-irmão. Parecia que a máscara que protegia Matsuo caíra, revelando apenas um garoto assustado e cheio de remorso, acuado por uma situação opressora.

(Matsuo chorando) Me deixe em paz! Saia daqui!!

Yohji não obedeceu. Em vez disso aproximou-se do jovenzinho e estendeu a mão com intenção de tocar-lhe o ombro. Ato que foi repelido com um tapa mais significativo que violento.

(Matsuo) Não me toque!

(Yohji) Acalme-se. Porque não conversa comigo?

(Matsuo) Não quero!

(Yohji suspirando) Agora está agindo de acordo com a sua idade... resolveu escapar fazendo manha?

(Matsuo)...

(Yohji) Não pode dizer que eu sou um covarde que preferiu fugir. Se for assim você deve ser chamado de ator, porque fingiu muito bem esse tempo todo.

(Matsuo)...

Yohji sentou-se no chão, ao lado do garoto que ainda chorava e que agora o fitava com incredulidade.

(Yohji) Então você e Hiroki eram mais chegados do que demonstra? Porque fingia que o odiava?

(Matsuo) Eu... eu...

(Yohji) Ah, acho que sou mesmo estúpido. Claro que Tanaka jamais aprovaria que vocês dois se dessem bem, não é?

O garoto de olhos cinzentos balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim. Finalmente o playboy dera uma dentro. Tanaka evidentemente fazia todo o possível para afastar Hiroki, o filho de sua esposa, de Matsuo, seu filho legitimo. Mas... era difícil não se deixar cativar pela personalidade afável do rapaz mais velho.

Aos poucos Hiroki se insinuara a Matsuo, ganhando a confiança do meio irmão caçula, tornando-se um confiável amigo e companheiro.

A lembrança fez com que uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas embaçasse a visão de Matsuo.

(Matsuo) Eu gostava tanto de Hiroki! Ele era o único que me entendia... e estava sempre ao meu lado! Sempre íamos aos festivais, escondido de papai... e ele... ele prometeu que um dia nós três iríamos juntos...

Ao fazer a confissão Matsuo abaixou a cabeça e começou a soluçar alto. Os ombros balançavam embalados pelo pranto.

Yohji, por sua vez, arregalara os olhos, sentindo como se recebesse uma punhalada certeira no peito. Hiroki fizera mesmo tal promessa?

(Yohji) Hiroki...

(Matsuo) Quero Hiroki de volta! Uma coisa dessas não devia acontecer! Não é justo! Odeio papai! Odeio, odeio, odeio!! Por culpa dele e do ódio que ele sentia por Nakata Kudou, isso aconteceu!

O Weiss estremeceu de leve ao ouvir no nome de seu pai. Conseqüências dolorosas eram resultado da morte prematura daquele homem. Como teriam sido suas vidas se ele não tivesse falecido? Pergunta idiota e redundante. Não se pode mudar o passado... apenas lutar para melhorar o futuro.

Yohji segurou um suspiro. Pelo visto as coisas eram bem diferentes do que imaginara esse tempo todo. Era óbvio que toda a rebeldia de Matsuo fora fruto da necessidade de esconder a relação com Hiroki dos olhos irados de Tanaka.

Como fora um tolo! Aquele garoto devia estar sofrendo muito, com o coração quase infantil dividido entre o desejo de se aproximar mais e mais de Hiroki e as ordens expressas do pai intolerante.

A culpa era realmente de Tanaka. Se ele não alimentasse aquela raiva injustificada contra seu falecido pai a vida de todos teria sido muito melhor.

Pensando nisso... como sua mãe podia ter desposado um homem como aquele?

Ayumi deveria estar completamente apaixonada, e cega, para fazer um desproposito desses. Ruminando isso, Yohji teve uma dúvida que não pôde deixar de expressar em voz alta.

(Yohji) E Ayumi? O que fez esse tempo todo?

(Matsuo)...

(Yohji) Pelo visto foi uma péssima mãe pra você também.

O outro fungou e levantou a cabeça, mirando Yohji com os olhos cinzentos e profundos refletindo uma sabedoria desprovida de adornos que hipnotizou Yohji, impedindo o mais velho de desviar as íris de jade.

(Matsuo) Que asneira é essa que está dizendo, Kudou?

(Yohji irritado) Asneira? Prove-me que estou errado, Ayumi preferiu seguir seu coração de mulher ao de mãe. Estava sempre ao lado de Tanaka, e nunca de Hiroki e meu. Se ela tivesse influenciado, você e Hiroki poderiam ter agido mais livremente.

(Matsuo) Mamãe, assim como Hiroki e eu, fez uma escolha e tem que arcar com as conseqüências.

(Yohji confuso) Escolha? Claro, foi o que eu disse. Ela ficou ao lado de Tanaka. Uma mulher dessas não deveria ser mãe.

Matsuo aspirou ar com um chiado e deu a impressão que ia pular sobre o pescoço do loiro sentado no chão ao seu lado, mas se segurou a custo.

(Matsuo) Não fale assim de minha mãe! Algumas situações não nos dão opções, e a única escolha nem sempre é a acertada.

(Yohji) E o que um pivete de quinze anos sabe sobre escolhas? Diga? O mais difícil é escolher o sapato pra ir à escola.

(Matsuo) Pro seu governo eu já tenho dezesseis anos! Seu asno que não sabe nem fazer contas!(**2**)

(Yohji)!!

(Matsuo) E não me venha falar de escolhas. O que queria que eu fizesse? Fugisse como você como fez? Desse as costas as pessoas que são a minha família? Essa opção covarde que o afastou do seu irmão e de sua mãe? Kudou, ignorar um problema não trará nenhuma solução, não sabia disso?

(Yohji) Está dizendo que eu deveria ter feito como Hiroki? Agindo contra a minha natureza e fingindo que tudo estava bem?

(Matsuo)...

(Yohji) Ou como Ayumi? Apenas ver as coisas se deteriorando e não mover um maldito dedo para impedir isso? Essa é a família que ela queria? Será que ver o que nos tornamos a faz feliz?

Nesse ponto Matsuo não agüentou. Saltou sobre Yohji tentando acertá-lo com o punho fechado. O playboy estava atento e percebeu as intenções do caçula. Não teve trabalho nenhum em segurar a mão que pretendia agredi-lo.

(Matsuo) Não fale assim de minha mãe! Apesar da escolha que ela fez eu a respeito muito! E não admitirei nenhuma palavra que a diminuía ou a ofenda!

(Yohji) "Apesar da escolha que ela fez"? Quer dizer que não ficou indiferente as atitudes que Ayumi tomou não é?

(Matsuo)...

O mais jovem desviou os olhos, mas Yohji segurou em seu queixo e gentilmente o obrigou a encará-lo.

(Yohji) E essas atitudes lhe feriram, não foi? Doem em seu coração...

(Matsuo) Nunca vou entender mamãe. Ela escolheu seu preferido... acho que toda mãe tem um filho que ama e admira muito, não é? E faria qualquer coisa por esse filho...

(Yohji)!!

(Matsuo) Não estou dizendo que seja a atitude mais correta. Mas... mães são humanas acima de tudo. Não são perfeitas...

(Yohji confuso) O que está dizendo?

Uma expressão de pena e desprezo tomou conta das feições quase infantis de Matsuo.

(Matsuo) Isso é coisa que um fugitivo covarde como você nunca vai entender. Pode conhecer muito da vida lá fora, Kudou... mas da vida aqui dentro, dessa família... nunca vai saber de nada.

(Yohji) E foi por minha vontade que isso aconteceu. Uma família desestruturada e sem amor... prefiro ficar longe de tudo isso. Eu estava disposto a te oferecer ajuda, e levá-lo comigo daqui.

(Matsuo)...

(Yohji) Quando disse que gostava de Hiroki, e não queria ter participado do seppuku dele acreditei que nem tudo estava perdido, e que havia chances para você. Agora entendo que não. Matsuo, você também gosta de se revirar na lama e se envolver com pessoas que não te querem por perto...

(Matsuo) Palavras tão ignorantes quanto quem as proferiu.

O playboy ficou em pé e começou a se afastar.

(Yohji) Fiz muito mal em vir aqui. Visitarei o túmulo de Hiroki quando a poeira baixar.

(Matsuo) Fuja covarde! É o que faz melhor mesmo. Mas lembre-se de uma coisa: as escolhas que faz influenciam com todas as pessoas próximas a você... e tudo o que tem feito, Kudou só trouxe mágoa e sofrimento.

(Yohji) Então é uma faca de dois gumes. Pois tudo o que vocês fazem é ferir e magoar quem se aproxima dessa família.

E sem dizer mais nada, Yohji saiu do quarto.

Matsuo secou as lágrimas com força. Pelo visto aquela conversa havia piorado o relacionamento entre ele e Yohji, mas o playboy era cabeça dura demais para entender que um véu cobria seus olhos.

Porém o jovenzinho sabia que quando isso acontecesse... não seria bom. Muito pelo contrário. E a culpa seria toda do loiro mais velho.

(Matsuo baixinho) Pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar...

Era algo que aprendera com seu irmão Hiroki.

oOo

(Ken) Senhora... céus! Tem certeza do que disse? Isso é horrível!!

A bela mulher apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

(Ayumi) Eu presenciei...

O moreninho cobriu os lábios com a mão. Demonstrava todo o espanto que o dominava através dos olhos castanhos arregalados.

(Ken) Mais alguém sabe disso? Porque não contou a polícia? Yohji nem mesmo desconfia! Ei... mas... por que se casou com ele?!

(Ayumi)...

A mãe de Yohji ficou surpresa por tantas perguntas. Mal teve tempo de responder, e o jogador já tirava suas próprias conclusões. Apontou o dedo de modo horrorizado para Ayumi e indagou com incredulidade na voz.

(Ken) Não diga que... a senhora premeditou a morte do pai de Yohji junto com o senhor Tanaka?! Foi um crime passional?!

A incredulidade atingiu a outra com força total. Não sabia o que era mais surpreendente: a desconfiança do jogador ou a maneira impulsiva com que ele a acusava. Uma palidez de morte dominou sua face.

(Ayumi) Claro que não! Que coisa medonha de se dizer!

(Ken aliviado) Ah... o que houve então?

A mulher fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não pretendia prolongar a agonia por mais tempo.

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) Ei, acho que confundi o Japão com o Brasil... ¬¬""""""

(**2**) ¬¬ Hum... parece que o Matsuo tem um algo de Evil que não estava programado... será que eu to exagerando nas ofensas? O.õ

Tive um trabalho da porra pra achar um nome legal pro pai do Yohji. Mas Nakata não foi o que eu mais gostei e sim uma brincadeira de mau gosto de minha parte. Nakata nada mais é do que um anagrama de Tanaka. Nem sei porque fiz isso... acho que pra deixar bem evidência o quanto ambos os homens eram opostos um ao outro...

He, he, he... eu e minhas idéias furadas!


	3. Memórias

_**Título**_: Grilhões de Sangue_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, RA_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ O passado esconde mágoas que nunca deveriam ser desenterradas. Finalmente Ken conhece a família de seu amante.

* * *

**Grilhões de Sangue  
Kaline Bogard**

**Parte 3 – Memórias  
Uma única direção...**

A noite estava um tanto fria. Eram meados de setembro, então a queda acentuada de temperatura não era tão surpreendente assim.

Assustador era o desespero que tomava conta das atitudes daquele homem quando ele entrou no quarto.

Tratava-se de um loiro muito alto, de corpo esguio. Possuía cabelos curtos levemente ondulados, olhos verdes estreitos e pele pálida, perfeita. A bela face estava contraída numa expressão séria, angustiada.

(Ayumi) Naka... o que está acontecendo?

(Nakata) Ayumi... Ayumi...

A voz grave tremulou um pouco. Ambos se fitaram, olhos nos olhos. A jovem mulher percebeu no mesmo instante que algo estava errado, muito errado na verdade. Seu marido, Nakata Kudou, não era homem de se desesperar por pouco.

(Ayumi) Querido...

O loiro aproximou-se dela e colocou ambas as mãos sobre seus ombros.

(Nakata) Quero que pegue os meninos e vá para Tokyo imediatamente.

(Ayumi surpresa) Mas... agora?! Já passa das onze horas e...

(Nakata) Ande, Ayumi. Não se preocupe com roupas e bagagem! Acorde Hiroki e Yohji e os leve para a capital.

(Ayumi) E você?!

(Nakata) Tenho um assunto importante pra resolver aqui, sobre a empresa...

A moça arregalou os olhos entendendo tudo.

(Ayumi) Sobre a... empresa? Tem algo a ver com Tanaka? Céus, Naka! O que houve?

Nakata respirou fundo. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo curto e fechou os olhos angustiados. Nunca escondera nada de sua esposa, agora se arrependia um pouco, pois se tivesse mantido segredo sobre Tanaka, ela não ficaria tão preocupada!

(Nakata) Sim. Ele insistiu em comprar a empresa... você sabe que não quero fazer isso. Com certeza Tanaka vai usá-la para a Kakureta Ryu e não posso admitir tal coisa.

(Ayumi) Ele ainda persiste nessa idéia?

(Nakata) E hoje me mandou um ultimato. Dois brutamontes estavam me esperando... consegui despistá-los mas... tenho certeza de que Tanaka não vai desistir.

(Ayumi suspirando) Deve denunciá-lo a policia, e vir com a gente para Tokyo.

(Nakata) Fugir não é a solução... não resolve nada.

(Ayumi) Então não vou fazer isso! Ficarei ao seu lado!

O desespero tomou conta dos olhos verdes de Kudou. Porque Ayumi tinha que ser tão teimosa?! Era uma cabeça dura!!

(Nakata) Seja sensata...

(Ayumi) Sensata? Naka... esse homem surgiu em nossas vidas quase do nada, justamente agora que a empresa está crescendo! Sei que Satoru Tanaka tem ligações com a Kakureta Ryu, e é um homem perigoso, mas... porque tudo isso? Não vamos fugir dele!

Nakata engoliu em seco. Havia apenas uma coisa que escondera dela, e que alimentava a urgência de suas atitudes. Decidiu que era hora de revelar-lhe.

(Nakata) Ayumi... quando eu me recusei a abrir mão da empresa, Tanaka me ameaçou... tenho que tomar providências, mas antes quero garantir a sua segurança e a dos meninos.

(Ayumi) Oh!

Então Tanaka ameaçara seu marido?! Horrorizada Ayumi passou os braços pela cintura dele, puxando-o para um abraço apertado. Porque aquilo estava acontecendo com eles? Não podiam ter um pouco de sorte na vida que logo atraiam olhares cobiçosos?

No entanto Nakata não prolongou mais o momento.

(Nakata) Vá arrumar os meninos, Ayumi. Ligarei para o aeroporto marcando um vôo.

(Ayumi assustada) E você?!

(Nakata sério) Vou resolver isso com aquele maldito, e logo vocês poderão voltar.

(Ayumi) Mas... você disse que não devemos fugir dos problemas! Não vou abandoná-lo aqui sozinho.

(Nakata) Vai sim! A segurança de meus filhos é mais importante do que tudo! Você partirá agora mesmo para Tokyo.

(Ayumi irritada) E a sua segurança é tão importante pra mim quanto a de meus filhos! Porque não entende isso?

(Nakata suspirando) Me obedeça. Tenho que resolver meus problemas como um homem.

(Ayumi)...

A moça não rebateu tal argumento. Afastou-se de seu marido e saiu do quarto. Antes de fechar a porta teve a chance de ver Nakata pegando a bela katana da parede e sobrepesando-a em suas mãos.

As coisas ganhavam um aspecto assustador!

oOo

Apressada, Ayumi foi ao quarto de seu filho mais velho. Hiroki estava dormindo como um verdadeiro anjinho, ressonando de leve, tranqüilamente. Os olhos verdes correram pelas paredes do quarto, pintadas de azul claro, enfeitadas com diversos pôsteres de jogos de vídeo game. Seu primogênito adorava aquelas novidades tecnológicas.

Foi com muito pesar que o tirou do sono.

(Ayumi) Querido... Hiro chan... acorde!

O garotinho de quase dez anos abriu os grandes olhos verdes e resmungou baixinho em protesto de ser arrancado de seu sono tão gostoso.

(Hiroki) Mamãe...

(Ayumi) Hiroki, preciso que você seja um menino mais bonzinho do que já é. Vamos viajar: você, Yohji e a mamãe.

(Hiroki) Ahn?

A mulher foi até o guarda-roupas e pegou algumas peças. Não podia levar o garotinho de pijamas para o aeroporto. Depois o tomou pela mão e o obrigou a sair da cama.

(Ayumi) Sei que está com sono, mas... será um passeio divertido! Prometo! Agora precisamos ir até o quarto de seu irmão e acordá-lo também.

(Hiroki) Pra onde vamos?

(Ayumi) Para Tokyo!

(Hiroki animado) Tokyo?! Oba!!

Ambos saíram apressados do aposento, quase correndo. O quarto de Yohji ficava imediatamente ao lado. Assim que Ayumi colocou a mão sobre a fechadura, ouviu um barulho alto, parecendo com o som de porta sendo arrombada.

(Ayumi)!!

(Hiroki assustado) O que foi isso, mamãe?

A casa era grande e espaçosa, mas de apenas um andar... e o barulho vinha da direção da sala de estar.

(Ayumi) Nada, meu bem... mamãe quer que você entre no quarto de seu irmãozinho e fique com ele, está certo? Tente não acordá-lo...

(Hiroki) Mas...

A mulher se abaixou e fez um carinho no rosto de seu filho, procurando acalmá-lo, e passar a sensação tranqüilizante de que tudo estava bem.

(Ayumi) Eu vou apenas chamar o papai e pedir que ele vá ver o que houve... volto logo e iremos para Tokyo.

(Hiroki) Hn!

Decidido, o garotinho entrou no outro quarto. Assim que considerou que ambos estariam em segurança, Ayumi começou a se mover em direção a sala de estar. Ia devagar, sondando o terreno, com receio do que pudesse encontrar pela frente.

Em segundos alcançou a passagem que ligava o corredor a entrada da casa. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram de incredulidade e medo, gerados pela cena que se desenrolava a sua frente: Satoru Tanaka, em pessoa, estava parado no centro da sala. Empunhava uma magnífica katana de cabo vermelho, enquanto ameaçava Nakata Kudou, que também empunhava uma afiadíssima espada de cabo negro.

Nenhum dos dois registrou a presença da jovem mulher, e Ayumi recuou sobre os próprios passos, horrorizada pelo que vira.

Nos olhos azuis de Tanaka brilhava a fria determinação de alguém com propósitos mortais. Já o jovem loiro estava de costas pra ela. Ayumi só podia deduzir que seu marido estava tenso, muito tenso. Isso era óbvio pela posição ereta de suas costas.

Preocupada, correu primeiro ao quarto do casal, pegou a dachi que fazia par com a katana do marido e a escondeu na manga do kimono. Depois se dirigiu ao quarto de seu filho caçula.

Sabia que um duelo entre dois homens estava prestes a começar. Não tinha direito de interromper aquela contenda, por mais que lhe doesse saber que o adorado marido corria risco de vida.

E o pior, do resultado da luta dependia não só a sua vida, mas a de seus dois filhos...

(Ayumi) Oh!

Invadiu o quarto de Yohji. O aposento era quase idêntico ao de Hiroki, com a diferença dos pôsteres: ainda não tinha idade pra se ligar em nada dessas coisas.

(Ayumi)...

Os olhos verdes caíram suaves sobre a cama. Hiroki havia se deitado na cama ao lado do irmão e puxara um pedaço do edredom para cima do próprio corpinho. Cochilava inocentemente.

Permitiu-se observá-los por um instante. Ambos eram esguios, com certeza ficariam tão altos quanto o pai. Haviam herdado os mesmos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes de seus progenitores.

Porém as semelhanças eram apenas físicas, já que as personalidades de ambos não podiam ser mais diferentes: Yohji era um verdadeiro espetinho, sempre disposto a descobrir coisas novas, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios infantis. Hiroki, por sua vez, era o contrário. Parecia sempre sério e pensativo, como se analisasse profundamente todas as coisas. Era mais afável e gentil, mostrando-se disposto a pedir desculpas mesmo que não fosse o culpado de nada.

Lágrimas afloraram aos olhos de Ayumi. Amava tanto aqueles dois! Eram o seu tesouro mais precioso, eram a sua família, construída com algumas dificuldades e sobretudo muito amor, essencialmente muito, muito, muito amor.

Agora, um monstro chamado Satoru Tanaka entrava em seus caminhos, guiado pela ganância e agindo de modos escusos, ameaçando destruir todos os seus sonhos!

Evitando fazer barulho, a jovem mãe foi até o leito e puxou o edredom com carinho, cobrindo os dois garotos.

(Ayumi) Não vai machucar meus filhos...

Sentou-se a moda oriental sobre o carpete e tirou a dachi da manga do kimono colocando-a sobre as pernas. Os lábios moviam-se numa prece silenciosa, recorrendo à proteção de todos os seus ancestrais.

No entanto grossas lágrimas desciam pelo belo rosto. Sua intuição de mulher e seu coração de mãe lhe diziam que Nakata iniciara uma jornada sem volta. O brilho homicida dos olhos de Satoru era a garantia de morte mais inquestionável que poderia existir.

O inimigo vinha preparado para matar.

Assustada, Ayumi ergueu a cabeça. Escutara passos. Passos lentos e de certo modo vacilantes.

Endireitou as costas e apertou a dachi entre os dedos. Se fosse Satoru, lutaria com todas as suas forças.

A porta se abriu, porém quem entrou foi seu marido. Por um segundo o alívio da garota foi tão grande, que ela sorriu por entre as lágrimas e preparou-se para saudá-lo quando seus olhos captaram algo assustador: um grande ferimento no lado esquerdo do peito de Nakata e um filete de sangue que escorria pelo conto da boca.

Nakata estendeu a mão em direção a esposa, e deixou a katana cair no chão.

(Nakata) A...yu...

O rapaz loiro desmoronou, tombando inerte no chão.

(Ayumi)!!

Chocada, a jovem mulher perdeu a fala. Viu todos os seus sonhos, todas as suas ilusões caírem juntamente com o marido, ferido de morte.

Mas não teve tempo de amargar a tragédia. Logo Tanaka surgia à porta. Era um homem grande e forte, imponente em seus quase um metro e noventa de altura.

Antes de mais nada, os frios olhos azuis fixaram-se sobre seu oponente caído no chão frio. Avançou impiedoso e numa mostra de total crueldade cravou-lhe a katana nas costas, torcendo a lâmina para ambos os lados.

(Ayumi)!!

Não pôde acreditar: o golpe de misericórdia em seu marido fora desferido bem diante de seus olhos. Seu corpo todo começou a tremer de maneira incontrolável ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas secaram dos olhos verdes.

Somente após ter a certeza da morte do jovem loiro, Tanaka pareceu prestar atenção na mulher. Ao se ver presa de um olhar tão indefinido, Ayumi apertou a dachi entre os dedos, evidenciando suas intenções de defesa.

Tanaka endureceu as feições.

(Tanaka) Que pretende fazer?

(Ayumi)...

(Tanaka) Hn. Vai tentar me matar? Ou pretende se matar?

(Ayumi) Maldito!

Fez menção de se levantar do chão, mas o invasor a deteve com um único movimento de mão.

(Tanaka) Nenhuma das opções é válida, mulher. A não ser que pretenda abandonar seus filhos nas minhas mãos. Você é a única barreira entre eles e eu.

A loira arregalou os olhos. Não compreendia as intenções de Tanaka. Entendeu somente a ameaça óbvia a segurança de seus dois garotinhos.

(Ayumi) O que... quer...?

(Tanaka) Você.

(Ayumi)!!

(Tanaka) Você é a mulher mais bela que já conheci.

(Ayumi surpresa) Mas... a empresa... Nakata...

(Tanaka) A empresa foi apenas um pretexto. Nunca tive a intenção de deixá-lo viver, mesmo que aceitasse meus termos.

(Ayumi) Oh!

Então o destino de seu adorado marido já estava traçado. Fora decidido no instante em que aquele terrível inimigo colocara os olhos sobre sua esposa.

(Tanaka) A vida de seus filhos, pela sua fidelidade. É isso que lhe ofereço.

(Ayumi) Oh...

(Tanaka) Preciso de uma esposa. E quando a vi ao lado de Kudou, percebi que tinha de ser você.

A loira abaixou a cabeça. Não podia acreditar num destino tão amaldiçoado. Era responsável pela morte do homem que amava, e agora a vida das duas pessoas mais importantes para ela dependia de uma decisão ingrata e absurda.

(Ayumi) Eu...

(Tanaka) Posso garantir sua segurança, e a de seus filhos.

(Ayumi) Entretanto ser líder da Kakureta Ruy não traz muita segurança... quem me assegura que seus inimigos não me alcançarão?

Ayumi e Tanaka se encararam. Duas pessoas se avaliando e se medindo, tentando descobrir o quão duro o outro podia ser. Satoru não se surpreendeu por Ayumi saber da Kakureta Ryu. Ela parecia uma mulher de fibra, daquelas a quem os maridos se sentiam a vontade para fazer confidências. Era mesmo perfeita.

(Tanaka) A Kakureta Ryu é coisa que logo pertencerá ao passado. Tenho interesses em contratos com o governo, por isso preciso de uma esposa, pelas aparências. E nesse caso, porque não a mais bela?

(Ayumi) Você é uma pessoa egoísta.

(Tanaka) Não. Apenas gosto de ter o melhor.

(Ayumi)... nunca poderei te dar amor.

(Tanaka) 'Amor' não é tudo o que um homem necessita. Mas isso é coisa que mulheres não precisam saber.

(Ayumi) Minha fidelidade... pela segurança de meus filhos...?

(Tanaka) É uma oferta mais que generosa.

A jovem abaixou a cabeça outra vez. Deixou a dachi cair de entre seus dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima escorria por sua face.

Seria a última que derramaria pelos próximos dezessete anos, e era aquela pequena lágrima que firmava o acordo: Tanaka teria sua fidelidade se fosse a garantia de que tudo ficaria bem com seus dois filhos.

oOo

Ken piscou incrédulo. Aquela mulher crescera muito em seu conceito. Jamais suspeitaria que uma história surpreendente daquelas pudesse ter acontecido de verdade. E com uma pessoa tão próxima a si.

(Ken) Céus, Yohji nem mesmo suspeita disso! Se ele souber... se ele desconfiar...!

(Ayumi) Ele nunca vai saber, e nunca vai desconfiar. Você me deu a sua palavra.

(Ken)!!

(Ayumi) Todos esses anos e meu sacrifício seriam jogados no lixo, se Yohji descobrisse a verdade. Com certeza ele iria tirar satisfação de Tanaka e querer se vingar, assim como Hiroki...

(Ken surpreso) Então o irmão mais velho de Yohji...?

Ayumi balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim. Hiroki era muito esperto, muito maduro, e já tinha quase dez anos quando aquela tragédia acontecera. Ele simplesmente amargara toda a dor silenciosamente e quando se achara a altura de enfrentar Tanaka, o desafiara.

(Ayumi) O desafio foi terrível, não pude impedir. Tanaka venceu, e... deixou Hiroki vivo, porque ele me prometera que não faria mal a nenhum de meus filhos, nem mesmo por um duelo. Mas Hiroki se recusou a viver carregando a derrota nas costas... Hiroki...

(Ken) Oh!

(Ayumi) E agora Yohji é tudo o que me resta de Nakata! Não posso deixar que algo aconteça a ele, e por isso continuarei suportando tudo! Prefiro que continue trabalhando naquela floricultura, a salvo de qualquer perigo. Foi um alívio pra mim quando abandonou a carreira de detetive particular.

(Ken)!!

Ah, se ela soubesse! Yohji arriscava o próprio pescoço mais vezes do que uma pessoa comum, assim como seus companheiros de missão. E se dissesse a Ayumi que o filho do meio já havia morrido três vezes...? Er, quatro na verdade, se fosse contar a luta contra Toshiro e o sacrifício de Setsuko...

(Ayumi) Você vai dividir esse fardo comigo, porque você mesmo quis.

Ken ia responder alguma coisa, quando o playboy entrou na sala. Trazia uma expressão tão séria que cortou o assunto entre Ayumi e o moreninho naquele minuto.

(Yohji) Vamos embora.

(Ken) Mas...

(Yohji) Quando a poeira baixar eu faço uma visita ao túmulo do meu irmão. Espero que as cinzas sejam enterradas junto com as de meu pai, aqui em Tokyo.

(Ayumi) Assim será.

O jogador voltou os olhos castanhos para Ayumi. A jovem senhora tinha o tom de voz tão sereno... como se nada tivesse acontecido. O Weiss sacou que ela já colocara novamente a máscara de indiferença sobre sua bela face.

(Yohji) Pelo menos isso, não é, Ayumi?

(Ken) Yohji!! Não fale assim com sua mãe!

(Yohji) Yep. E por falar nisso, está fazendo um excelente trabalho com Matsuo. O moleque tá um relo. Se continuar desse jeito não vai ganhar o prêmio de mãe do ano... mas não vai mesmo...

O jogador ia responder quando um brilho nos olhos verdes da mãe de seu amante o deteve. Ayumi lhe suplicava que não interferisse. E Ken ia respeitar a vontade daquela mulher tão sofrida e injustiçada pelo destino.

(Ken) Vamos pra casa.

(Yohji) Eu sabia... eu sabia que não devia ter vindo aqui.

(Ken)...

(Ayumi sorrindo) Sabe que sempre será bem vindo, Yohji.

O Weiss moreno sentiu a garganta arder quando lágrimas proibidas juntaram nos cantos dos olhos castanhos. Naquele momento ele mirava fixamente Ayumi, preocupado com a expressão serena.

Entendia agora a sensação desagradável que tivera ao ser recepcionado pela mulher: contrariando o sorriso perfeito, os olhos apresentavam uma tristeza sufocante e esmagadora.

Indiferente a tal fato, Yohji deu as costas a mãe e afastou-se com passos ligeiros.

Ken e Ayumi fitaram-se em silêncio. O jovem assassino curvou-se inesperadamente em uma discreta reverência. Ato que conseguiu atingir Ayumi profundamente, arrancando dela o primeiro sorriso espontâneo de muito tempo.

Um sorriso regado pela gratidão.

Ken também deu as costas, seguindo seu amante. Quando se toma uma decisão tão drástica, existe uma única direção a se seguir, e nunca, em hipótese alguma devemos olhar para trás, ou o peso do remorso esmagaria o coração, fazendo-o sangrar gotas de desespero.

Os olhos castanhos fixaram-se nas costas do playboy, e quase sem querer Ken lembrou-se de uma bela melodia que admirara muito em sua infância.

"_Hoje muitos choram, mas não desistem de viver... _

_Hoje muitos choram, sorrindo..."_

Finalmente ele entendera aquela estrofe. Não sabia em que proporção podia se julgar apto a acreditar que 'compreendia' Ayumi, porque na verdade não a compreendia.

Enfim, cada escolha tem um preço. E cada preço deve ser pago. Não importasse o quão alto pudesse ser.

(Ken baixinho) Hoje muitos choram... sorrindo...

Por um segundo desejou não ter sido insistente com a mãe de seu namorado e não ter que partilhar aquele terrível segredo. Mas é claro, já era tarde demais.

oOo

Somente muito tempo depois foi que o playboy se permitiu visitar o túmulo do irmão mais velho, onde as cinzas haviam sido depositads.

Obviamente, Ken o acompanhou.

Por uma coincidência Hiroki foi enterrado no mesmo cemitério onde o corpo de Setsuko descansava.

(Ken baixinho) Yotan, eu vou levar essas flores pra Setsuko, está bem?

O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Agradeceu intimamente por Ken lhe dar aquele momento de privacidade. Observou o jogador se afastar com o buquê de magnólias nos braços.

oOo

Ken caminhou devagar, sabendo com certeza a direção do túmulo de uma de suas grandes amigas. Aproveitara a oportunidade para visitar o lugar onde a garota repousava e levar-lhe aquelas flores prestando-lhe uma homenagem.

Nunca seria demais, e nunca, nunca poderia agradecer-lhe a altura.

Mas antes que chegasse a seu destino, os olhos castanhos captaram uma pessoa conhecida. Alguém com quem mal tivera contato, mas que registrara perfeitamente os traços em seu subconsciente.

Matsuo Tanaka.

O jovem o olhava fixamente, demonstrando certa surpresa.

Decidido, Ken avançou até ele, desviando o caminho.

(Ken sorrindo) Olá.

Matsuo olhou de um lado para o outro, talvez procurando por Yohji. Quando Ken achou que seria ignorado, o jovem respondeu ao seu cumprimento.

(Matsuo) Yo.

(Ken)!!

(Matsuo) O que foi? Que cara de idiota é essa? Eu posso ser civilizado quando quero.

(Ken)...

(Matsuo) Na verdade, só faço aquelas coisas pra manter o idiota do Kudou afastado da gente.

(Ken)!!

Matsuo viu a incredulidade brilhando nos olhos do Weiss e suspirou impaciente.

(Matsuo) Sei que conversou com mamãe. E ela lhe disse coisas que nunca revelou nem mesmo ao Hiroki. Desconfio do que falaram, mas... de uma única coisa eu tenho certeza: mamãe está bem. Finalmente bem.

(Ken surpreso) O que? Porque diz isso?

(Matsuo suspirando) A preocupação dela com o bem estar de Hiroki e Kudou era algo realmente enervante. Quando Hiroki morreu, achei que ela não suportaria e isso poderia fazê-la fraquejar diante de Kudou.

(Ken) Não entendo.

(Matsuo) Não? É possível que seja tão otário quanto Kudou?

(Ken) Yohji não é otário. Tem a consciência das coisas afetada, porquê ele não é imparcial.

(Matsuo) Sei. Não acha engraçado como o amor pode ser uma faca de dois gumes? Ele traz coisas boas, e por isso mamãe relaxou, quando percebeu que você se preocupa muito com Kudou.

(Ken) Ela tem razão.

(Matsuo triste) Mas... Hiroki gostava tanto de mamãe que desafiou meu pai... sim, não me olhe espantado. Eu sei de mais coisas do que parece. Mas não tema, não falei nada para Kudou, e nunca vou falar.

(Ken) Sinto muito por vocês.

(Matsuo) Tsc. Não sinta. Hiroki sempre soube que não venceria papai. O desafio foi apenas uma desculpa para o seppuku. E foi por isso que aceitei fazê-lo como segundo.

(Ken)!!

(Matsuo) A preocupação com Hiroki e Kudou transformou minha mãe numa prisioneira. E Hiroki sabia que apenas isso a mantém ao lado de papai.

(Ken preocupado) E foi por isso que ele se matou?! Para libertar sua mãe da preocupação?!

(Matsuo pensativo) Engraçado não acha?

(Ken)...

Não. Ken não achava.

(Matsuo) A morte de Hiroki foi a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido a nós, no entanto foi a melhor. Mamãe chora de tristeza pela perda ao mesmo tempo em que sorri, porque sabe que meu meio irmão está a salvo.

Ken piscou, tentando descobrir a qual meio irmão Matsuo se referia.

(Ken) Garoto...

(Matsuo) Yep. O destino é implacável, existe apenas uma direção... e Hiroki não vacilou. A vida realmente passa como um rio... pena que as coisas não são mais tão lindas.

(Ken)...

Matsuo achou que já era hora de terminar aquela conversa. Sorriu para Ken, surpreendendo o Weiss com a expressão infantil.

(Matsuo) No fim das contas o suicídio de Hiroki não passa de uma fuga. A mais covarde e nefasta de todas, mas ainda assim uma fuga. Não acha uma decisão egoísta? Agora estamos sozinhos... fomos abandonados por quem tinha que nos compreender, por quem confiávamos.

Ken ficou sério. Pensara exatamente isso de Hiroki, só que ao contrário. Sentia que Hiroki é quem fora abandonado naquela história. Mas é claro que desconhecia todos os fatos.

E na verdade, quem era ele para julgar alguém?

Os passos de Matsuo quebraram o momento pensativo do moreninho.

(Ken) Espere.

Matsuo enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou se afastando.

(Matsuo) Hiroki queria apenas a felicidade de mamãe. Ela não poderá ser livre enquanto sentir que tem a obrigação de defender seus filhos com a fidelidade para com meu pai. E então... Hiroki arrebentou o primeiro grilhão de sangue. Qual o próximo passo?

(Ken)...

(Matsuo) O amor é realmente engraçado... quero que mamãe seja feliz mas... mas... tsc. Como é mesmo seu nome? Ah, não importa. Acho que não vamos nos ver mais.

O Weiss engoliu em seco. Qual seria o significado oculto das palavras despreocupadas?

(Ken) O que você vai fazer?

Matsuo parou de andar. Virou o pescoço na direção do moreninho e o observou de canto de olho.

(Matsuo) Vou tomar uma decisão egoísta. Hiroki indicou o caminho e agora só nos resta uma direção... e no fim... no fim, a decisão será toda de Kudou. Mas... acho que não verei isso... serei eu a quebrar o segundo grilhão...

Voltou a se afastar com passos rápidos, quase corridos.

Ken apenas engoliu em seco. Achava que compreendera finalmente as palavras do menino mais jovem.

(Ken) Céus...

Ken jurara não interferir. Mas desconfiava que Ayumi não resistiria a perda de mais um filho. E Matsuo deixara evidenciada as intenções terríveis nas palavras misteriosas.

O assassino moreno decidiu que manteria os olhos naquele garoto, independente do fato dele morar em Osaka. Sabia que podia contar com a ajuda de Omi para isso.

(Ken) Essa história está longe de acabar.

Os olhos castanhos brilharam intensamente, adquirindo um novo e precioso objetivo.

Quando Matsuo sumiu de seu campo de visão, Ken retomou o caminho em direção ao túmulo de Setsuko.

oOo

Yohji acompanhou Ken se afastar com expressão indiferente na face pálida.

Depois se abaixou e depositou gentilmente o arranjo de hibiscos sobre o túmulo do irmão.

(Yohji baixinho) Nhé, você tinha um péssimo gosto, Hiroki. Veja esse arranjo que fiz: por mais que tentei caprichar ainda ficou horrível!

Suspirando, o Weiss tirou um cigarro do maço e o levou aos lábios acendendo em seguida.

Tragou longamente, tanta fumaça quanto seus pulmões podiam agüentar. O que não era muito, desde que enfrentara a sádica vingança de Toshiro e tivera um dos pulmões perfurado. Prendeu-a por mais tempo que o necessário, depois expirou.

Os olhos verdes caíram sobre a plaquinha onde estava gravado o nome de seu irmão, e as datas de seu aniversário e seu óbito. Hiroki partira com apenas 26 anos de idade... tão jovem...

(Yohji)...

Percebeu que as letras com o nome de Hiroki começavam a se cobrir de poeira. Sua morte ainda era recente e mesmo assim... era como se ninguém se importasse. Como se o rapaz tivesse sido definitivamente abandonado.

O loiro não entendia uma decisão tão drástica, tão absurda de atentar contra a própria vida.

Porque? Porque?!

Nunca teria a resposta.

Porém, não precisava de respostas. Não precisava de mais nada.

Desperdiçara um tempo precioso... e apesar de toda a tristeza não olharia para trás.

Havia uma única direção e ele seguiria em frente. Tão bem como sempre fizera. Ou melhor: seria mais fácil ainda, pois não estava sozinho. Tinha Ken ao seu lado.

Com tal decisão tomada, Yohji achou que devia voltar para casa.

No entanto não se moveu. Seu corpo se recusava a obedecer-lhe. E antes que desse acordo do que fazia, retirou o lenço branco do bolso e começou a limpar as letras do nome do irmão com extremo cuidado, uma por uma.

(Yohji baixinho) Sinto muito, Hiroki. Será que... você poderia me perdoar...?

Lágrimas quentes rolaram pela face pálida e pingaram sobre a lápide sombria.

O pedido era sincero e quase desesperado, mas infelizmente... viera tarde demais.

Fim

* * *

A pergunta que não quer calar: ¬¬ Porque raios eu ainda meto os peitos com angust?!


End file.
